Minerva Orland
|image= |kanji=ミネルバ |rōmaji=''Mineruba'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes= purple |hair= Purple |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Sabertooth |partner= |base of operations=Sabertooth Guild |status=Active |relatives=Jiemma (Father)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 16 |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 283 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} is a Mage of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 17 Appearance Minerva's appearance is that of a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy dark hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, is tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese geisha, with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure appears to be considerably curvaceous.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 14-15 Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a cheongsam. This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to the woman's body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing part of her right breast's back part,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 17-18 and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part, where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a saber-toothed cat menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. The woman's outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 20 Personality Minerva's personality is best described as confident and calm, even in the midst of battle. Though little is known about the relationship with her father, Sabertooth's guild master was confident enough in her skills to let her deal with Natsu's rash behavior. She speaks in highly formal language. Befitting her formal speech, she is also very mature and wishes that the people around act accordingly. Minerva is also a very persuasive and negotiative person, as she got a highly enraged Natsu to stop wreaking havoc, just by asking him. She had Happy in her arms at the time but didn't threaten to hurt him. Minerva speaks in an archaic, old form of Japanese. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc At one point amidst the absence of the Tenrou Team, Minerva joined Sabertooth. She is capable enough to be a member of her guild's strongest team. Before the Grand Magic Games began, Minerva embarked on a mission, and Yukino Aguria took her place. Upon Yukino's excommunication, Sting Eucliffe states that Minerva will participate as she rightfully should have, effectively assembling the 5 strongest members of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 17 When Natsu comes to Sabertooth's lodgings and battles Jiemma, Minerva enters and stops them. She tells Natsu that if their master would kill a participant in the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth would be in bind as well. She states that her father got fired up in front of his subordinates, and it will be very challenging for him to back down. Minerva asks Natsu if he will allow her to save some face, and shows Happy, telling him that she would return the cat unharmed if he agrees. When Natsu is about to leave, Minerva tells him that they will settle it in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 15-18 The next day, Minerva appears in Domus Flau with the rest of Team Sabertooth and is stunned by Erza Scarlet declaring her challenge right for the day's event, Pandemonium, to be one hundred.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 15 Magic and Abilities Minerva's competence as a Mage is substantial enough for her to be hailed as one of Sabertooth's strongest Wizards. Her magic, though currently unknown, allowed her to block one of Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Fire Dragon techniques with little to no effort. As well, though with unknown means, she was able to arrive and block Natsu's attack in time almost instantly out of nowhere, despite the point-blank space between Natsu and Jiemma. She is also able to have Happy, who was no where near her present location, materialize in her arms via her Magic. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sabertooth members